Lantern District
by macstooge
Summary: Welcome to the Firefly Lounge, a hidden club in the Lantern District, hidden from prying eyes in Traverse Town, where the hosts and hostesses can satisfy any urge, soothe any woe and comfort the patrons invited to the exclusive hotel. LeonxCloud CloudxSephiroth FUTURE PAIRS TO COME/SMUT/YAOI/YURI/HENTAI I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE KINGDOM HEARTS OR FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS IN FANFICS


Rumours tell of a mystical district hidden in Traverse Town, where the hosts and hostesses of the legendary Firefly Lounge can satisfy any urge, sooth any woe and bring comfort to those who seek it. The Firefly Lounge is an exclusive club where only a mysterious invitation sent through dreams and left on the pillow of the invited, are accepted. The club however, doesn't limit itself to just rich patrons, sending invitations to anyone deemed worthy of their establishment.

Soft music drifted from one of the back rooms, the beautiful tones of the piano harmonising well with the calming strings of the violin, both accompanied by a deep golden voice. The Sky Room was one of the most popular rooms of the Firefly Lounge as it housed three very lovely brothers, each of them sharing similar traits; shining sapphire bedroom eyes, soft artfully tousled spikes and a smooth lightly tanned skin, likened to fine porcelain. The eldest brother was around seventeen and had been born of the previous hostess of the Sky Room before she had succumbed to the lucrative offer of being the exclusive host of the room designed for her. Being raised outside the walls of the club, the eldest longed for the heat of the sun of his face and the wind ruffling his blonde hair but he knew he could never leave the Firefly Lounge, he had no way of securing a way back to Midgar and his memories of his home town were faint at best.

"You sang beautifully, Cloud. Just like always." A sly voice sounded, breaking the peaceful silence as the song ended. The eldest; Cloud, shuddered in response though he hid his contempt well from his patron. "Thank you, Sephiroth but you know I wouldn't be able to sing without my brothers." Cloud responded, humbly bowing at the waist to his silver haired customer. "Yes, yes. Sora and Roxas, the infamous twins." Sephiroth murmured, his cold eyes glancing at the two younger boys clutching the violin and piano with trembling fingers. They had only just started serving patrons and their nerves weren't as practiced as their older brother's. Cloud just thanked God every day that the silver haired snake had his eyes set on the older blonde and not his younger twin brothers.

"Well, darling kiddies, it's time for you to leave." Sephiroth teased as the older blonde made his way towards his patron. Sora and Roxas both looked at each other nervously before they bowed at the waist towards Cloud's usual customer, exiting the room in silence. It was known that the brothers only spoke to themselves and their older brother, shunning those around them. The Firefly Lounge's owner indulged the twins, knowing they were the last sons of his most famous hostess.

"Looks like I finally have you all to myself." The silver haired man murmured as he pulled the blonde towards him. Cloud almost tripped over his floor length navy blue kimono, a gift from the very patron that sat on the floor in front of him. "I knew it would suit you, Cloud." Sephiroth said, running a hand lovingly over the fabric that covered the blonde host. Cloud ducked his head, once again humbly thanking his customer. "Thank you very much, sir." The blonde replied, trying to sound appreciative. Sephiroth only laughed the blonde though, clutching the smaller boy to him. "I've told you to call me by my pet name, Chocobo." The older man teased, knowing he was making the blonde host uncomfortable. "Yes...Angel." Cloud responded, not able to hide his embarrassment.

"Chocobo suits you, with your beautiful voice, Cloud. I should just pay your bond and bring you home, you'd have your own gilded cage and you can sing for me every day." Sephiroth cooed, stroking the blonde almost possessively. "You know my bond isn't payable, Angel." Cloud responded, his voice dulling a little at the reminder of his golden cage. "Pity." The older man murmured, licking the blonde's cheek. Cloud fought not to shudder, biting back his disgust, he leaned into his customer's advances, not wishing to offend his main patron.

Sephiroth chuckled, he could feel the blonde tremble under his touch as his hands roamed the navy blue silk, searching for the white sash by touch alone. His nimble fingers quickly found the sash and untied it, letting the kimono open to reveal a very naked Cloud, his body trembling under his stern gaze. "Chocobo, untie my kimono." Sephiroth instructed, pulling away from the half naked and blushing blonde. Cloud nodded, trying to subdue his embarrassment as his own slender fingers pulled the silver haired man's sash undone, his black kimono falling open in a similar way to the blonde's. Instead of trembling, Sephiroth was hard all over his body, taut muscles ready for the sexual encounter unlike Cloud's soft body.

His skin crawling, Cloud initiated the first kiss, his pink lips pressing softly against the older male's hardened and chapped ones. The silver haired moaned, an over the top sound of relief before he responded, possessively crushing his mouth against the blonde's. Cloud didn't bother with fighting his customer's tongue, instead licking his own tongue against the intruding and wriggling muscle passively. "You're so cute, Chocobo. How much longer will you make me wait to have your virginity?" Sephiroth groaned, pulling away from the sweet mouth of his blonde host. "It is the owner's wish for me to remain a virgin, honoured customer." Cloud replied, thankful the owner had owed his mother enough favours to make his life as a host at least somewhat comfortable.

Sephiroth's face twisted into a snarl as he bit the blonde's lower lip, nipping at the soft flesh. He knew that the blonde had begged the owner to keep his virginity until he was ready, but he had been a host since he was twelve and he made no attempt to bestow his flower to any patron, no matter how valued they were to the Firefly Lounge. Grabbing the smaller boy's cock, the silver haired man slid the half hardened member in between his fingers, playing with the boy's length. "Grip my shoulders, Chocobo. I can at least make you feel good before my time is up." Sephiroth stated, rubbing the blonde's length slowly. Bracing himself against the steeled shoulders of the older man, Cloud trembled as his customer violated his body. Swiping a nimble finger over the head of the blonde's erection, the silver haired man caused the younger boy to moan. Cloud couldn't keep quiet as Sephiroth knew all of his erogenous zones, having helped himself to the goods many times before. It was out of respect for the owner that he hadn't tried to deflower the blonde virgin these past five years.

"Oh! Angel!" Cloud moaned as he orgasmed into his customer's hand. Sephiroth chuckled as he removed his hand from the blonde's drooping cock, licking at the thick liquid coating his palm and fingers. "Time's almost up, Chocobo. You know the drill." The silver haired man said, glancing down at his own erection standing tall. Cloud winced at the size of his patron's cock and licked his lips nervously. As soon as Sephiroth had found out they couldn't have sex until Cloud had mentioned it, the older man exploited the innocent younger blonde in other ways, training him very carefully since he first started at the Firefly Lounge. Cloud knelt in front of the lounging older man, his pale slender legs already spread and waiting for the blonde eagerly. The younger boy edged forward until he was between his patron's thighs, his face just in front of the hardened cock. Cloud gingerly licked the head of the silver haired man's length before deep throating it fully, pushing past his gag reflex. "Uh, yes. Mm, Cloud." Sephiroth moaned as his fingers entangled in the blonde's spikes, pushing on the back of his head.

Cloud tried to think of anything else as he sucked the older man's cock, glad that his forced sessions with the silver haired man was almost over for the night. "Cloud." Sephiroth groaned as he began to buck his hips, urging the blonde along. Cloud took the hint and began sucking harder, licking underneath the man's cock, nipping the head occasionally until the silver haired man orgasmed down the blonde's constricting throat. Sephiroth released with a breathy gasp, gripping the blonde's hair painfully. Cloud fought not to gag as he swallowed the bitter tasting liquid. "Looks like our time is up, Chocobo. I'll see you again next week." The silver haired man promised, caressing the blonde's cheek before tying the sash on his kimono. Cloud tied his own sash, fiddling with the white ribbon until he knotted it into a bow. "I'll walk you out, honoured customer." The blonde murmured as he stood up, walking the silver haired man to the door. "Goodbye, Chocobo. Until next time." Sephiroth farewelled, crushing his mouth against the blonde's in a goodbye kiss. Cloud waited until the older man pulled away and walked down the long corridor before easing back into his room, sliding the door shut. The blonde collapsed to the floor, shuddering. _I have to leave this place_ , Cloud thought, sickened by the weekly ordeal inflicted by his silver haired tormentor.


End file.
